


Silence

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2k17 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, 2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Peace, Law discovered, was not easy to come upon while on-board the Thousand Sunny.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I didn't even know this was going on until yesterday! But I didn't have internet the whole day, so Day 1 is late, but I'll try to keep up from now on. Welcome to Day 1 of 10 Days of LawLu, 2k17! I hope everyone enjoys!**

Peace, Law discovered, was not easy to come upon while on-board the Thousand Sunny. On the Polar Tang, Law's submarine, his nakama knew to leave him be when he went off on his own elsewhere on the ship. But the Strawhats had an irritating habit of not letting him soak in blessed silence. He was constantly being dragged into one rowdy event or another, usually by Luffy. His fellow captain and Supernova was especially insistent that Law join in fishing, dancing, or something equally stupid. Of course, Law always refused, but he could never prevent Luffy from getting him situated on the main deck where he could occasionally glance up and watch the others make fools of themselves. The only time Law got any solitary time was when they docked at an island and he volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye out for marines. Fortunately, he was usually allowed this brief respite, despite Luffy's whining about wanting to explore together.

During one such instance, Law was on his own for the whole day and as he watched the sun dip below the waves, he pondered the fact that he was both glad for a whole day to himself, yet strangely disappointed that he was going to be on his own for the night as well. While he liked his space, he'd always felt secure with the knowledge that there was someone nearby, that he wasn't completely alone. Not that he couldn't handle being on his own, he just wasn't sure how much sleep he would get. (His insomnia was much worse during his time on Punk Hazard than it has been aboard the Sunny.) He turned from where he was seated upon the Sunny's figurehead, only to feel his pulse spike when he realized there was someone on the swing, looking right at him. He calmed himself when he recognized the hat on their head.

“Luffy-ya,” he sighed as he slid down the back of the figurehead. He was a little unnerved that he hadn't heard or detected the other captain's return, as well as the fact that Luffy hadn't spoken up to announce his presence.

“Are you done, Torao?” Luffy asked, perking up as Law crossed the grassy deck to stand in front of him. “I know you like to be on your own a lot, but I didn't want you to spend the night alone, because you don't sleep when you do.”

And Law, not for the first time, was struck by how observant the younger man was.

“You could've joined me,” Law finally muttered. “I didn't mean to take your seat.” However, he could now understand why Luffy loved that spot so much. It had a nice view, as if you could see forever in every direction.

“It's okay!” Luffy chirped as he jumped to his feet, pulling Law into a very unwanted hug. (Or perhaps only semi-unwanted.) “You looked so peaceful,” he continued in a soft voice. “I didn't want to ruin that.”

If Law wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of wistfulness in Luffy's tone. He rested a hand on the other's wild hair, causing bright brown eyes to focus on his face.

“You wouldn't have ruined anything, Luffy-ya. You...” He paused – he never much liked encouraging Luffy's antics, but while his mindset still categorized Luffy as an ally only, his heart had other ideas. “You would only make it better.”

Luffy's smile was blinding and Law relished in the wave of elation that coursed through him at the knowledge that he brought that grin to Luffy's face.


End file.
